


Secretary

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been very bad. Malcolm isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the act

There were, to be fair, a lot of ways to annoy Malcolm Tucker. Call him names, ask about his private life, mention the missing wedding ring, barge into his office without knocking, call his mobile at 2am while drunk, to list just a few. But there were some acts that would send him into a positive rage of red-mist fury. Insult his niece, steal the last tea bag or steal his satsumas, he was guaranteed to go completely off his rocker. And then of course, there was this.

 

Sam shifted her legs to prevent the numbness from creeping up her calves. Kneeling on the carpet of Malcolm’s office in high heels did absolutely nothing for the circulation, but it was the only way to get to the private files that Malcolm kept. String-bound leather folios of the most dark and incriminating secrets that a lot of people in Westminster would sell their firstborns to stop being published.

As Malcolm’s PA she had full access to his regular files, his private phone number, hell even his credit card details but he’d never given her access to this drawer. Sam shivered in memory of how she got the key for it, a skillful bit of pick pocketing and then racing to a key-cutter to get a copy made - her heart hammering with fear that Malcolm would notice its loss before she could return it. He disliked people stealing from him too. Still, she reflected, it was worth nearly crapping herself in fear, the files were so full of interesting information that she didn’t quite pay as much attention to the time as she should have done-

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?". A soft quiet monotone voice came from behind her and Sam froze as a wave of cold fear spread down her body.

"Get up. Actually no, put that stuff back first and then get up" Malcolm’s voice never once wavered from the quiet flat tone, which scared Sam even more. Angry swearing Malcolm was easy to deal with once you’d worked with him for a few years, but calm measured tones from him meant that you had fucked up BIG time.

She put the files back neatly in the drawer and closed and locked it without thinking. “Ah, I’ll be taking that key if you don’t mind” Malcolm held a hand out for the mentioned item and Sam have it to him with shaking hands. He continued. “Hmm, a copy. Cunning but not nearly good enough. I know where you went that day, you can’t seem to get your tiny brain around the fact that I know everything that goes on here.”

Sam used the edge of the desk to pull herself upright and stood facing Malcolm on legs that were still partially numb and wobbling. “I’m sorry Malcolm, I know I’m not supposed to read your private stuff but I just wanted to take a small look!” He huffed a breath through his nose. “Try again pet, you’ve been in here reading my private, personal stuff for over an hour now. By the way if you sit cross-legged then your feet won’t go so numb”

"But-"

"But nothing" Malcolm’s eyebrows drew down as he leaned in to Sam’s face. "I was watching you, working out what I was going to do with you for such a fucking huge breech of my trust". He undid his tie during this speech and held it up in between their eyes. "So, I’ve had this idea. I tie your fucking pilfering hands up, spank you stupid and then fuck you really fucking roughly before kicking you out. Good plan?"

She could barely find her voice but managed to choke out a whispered “yes”.

"Too bad if you’d said no, because I was going to do it anyway" and with that he wrapped his arms around her and pinned both her hands behind her back. "Fucking nosy wench"

"Door?" She questioned , her volcabulary reduced to single syllable words. "Locked it when I came in" he answered. "It’s Sunday so there are less people in, but best not tempt fate yeah? I’d hate tae have to spend 24 hours gettin’ my name back OUT of the fucking papers fer shagging my secretary in Number 10."

Sam never doubted for a second that he could do that if he wanted to. Then he leaned in and kissed her roughly and quick, leaning back when she tried to deepen it. “Ahh no. No, this is not for your fun love, this is for mine” his voice purred into her ear, sexual, dark and with a hint of the malice that lurked inside him. “Now, let’s see” he released her and stepped back. Sam tried to follow but was stopped by his outstretched hand.

"No"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, swaying slightly as her body instinctedly tried to get close to him again. They’d done similar in the past but only as acting, this time she had genuinely annoyed him. She had no idea what he’d do.

And damn if that didn’t turn her on even more.

"Strip down to your underwear, leaving your clothes neatly on the back of the chair" Malcolm despised mess so this command was familiar to Sam and she quickly undid buttons and pulled her blouse and skirt off, folding them as she got them off. Malcolm’s expression didn’t change during this, despite Sam’s best effort to strike deliberately seductive poses as her clothing fell away.

Damn him.

"So" she tried for a husky tone to try and defrost her lover a bit, "what should I do next?"

Malcolm’s arm shot out and grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip. “Do. Not. Take. That. Tone” he said “I will give the orders and you will follow them, no fucking back talk “

Releasing his grip he pointed at a spot on the floor near his desk and said simply ” there”. Walking over to the spot in her high heels, Sam wished she’d kicked those off earlier. Her legs were wobbling anyway and as she moved she became aware of a growing dampness between her legs.

So had he, the eagle-eyed bastard.

"Stand there and don’t fucking move." Still fully dressed, Malcolm walked slowly around her, slapping her shoulder when she tried to turn and follow him. He stood behind her for a while, she guessed he was making up his mind.

He had a very wide range of kinks and deviant behavior to choose from after all, part of what made him such an interesting and adventurous lover. Sam was snapped back from her memories of past sessions in bed with him by his hand falling onto a shoulder.

"Since you’ve been my PA fer a decade with no fuck ups until now, I’m not going to spank you all over for this. I’m not even going to tie you up.

"Thank you-"

"Not. Finished." He growled. "I’m going to have you still. If, and this is a fucking big if, ye behave. You fuck up or fucking talk back again and I’ll leave ye hot and frustrated with no hope of release" It was a threat with teeth; Malcolm had done that before, he could keep her on the very edge of orgasm but not let her fall over into it. Last time she was shaking and crying and begging for release after he’d spent a quiet Sunday afternoon ‘playing’ with her in their bedroom, and he decided that he’d like to keep her like that, wet and screaming for him.

She didn’t need to be told that if she touched herself to try and relieve some of the tension, then Malcolm would punish her. Sometimes he did like to see her play with herself though. Even knowing him for so long didn’t help work out what he was planning on doing.

"Kneel" he commanded.

….continued in part 2 tomorrow :)


	2. Malcolm gets revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex starts here...

Sam sat obediently on her heels, back ramrod straight and eyes looking straight ahead. Malcom pulled his chair over and sat down, his legs bracketing her.

"Unzip me" he ordered. "Take me out"

She made quick work of his belt and buttons and zip, reaching her hand down inside his boxers and bringing his cock out. He was hard, large and thick, a pearl of wetness seeping from his tip which she wanted to lick off.

His hand curled around the back of her head and he pulled her forward. "Suck me. Take me down that fucking lying throat of yours. You are going to fucking pleasure me, and only me, now. No playing with yourself"

His cock was warm and pulsing slightly as she licked her lips and closed them around his length. Concentrating hard, she relaxed her throat as he'd trained her and soon his entire erection was enclosed within the hot confines of her mouth.

"Good. Suck me, work that sex-obsessed deceitful mouth of yours on me."

So she did. It was hard to keep balance without her hands but he graciously showed her what speed he wanted by thrusting a few times in and out of her mouth, then moaned in appreciation as she copied him flawlessly.

 

"Oh that is good" he sighed, "keep doing that, same pace, but use your hand as well. Don't think I don't know you were planning to use it on yourself". She had, in fact, been planning that and working out a way to sneak her fingers between her legs without him noticing. 

She worked her hand round his stiff cock and started stroking it up and down in time with her mouth and tongue that were engulfing him. Malcolm hissed in a breath as she started up again and she felt him engorge further - sure sign that he was enjoying this very much even if he didn't say so.

After a while, she attempted to bring him off by swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and was stopped by his hand firmly resting on her head. "No pet" he murmured, "I know you want me, you don't have to prove it". Sam moaned in her throat, a desperate plea for him to move this forward more. She was aching painfully between her legs and was aware of the flow of her own arousal dripping onto her calves. Her whole body was beginning to scream for attention, even her nipples were aching and he'd not touched any of them.

Malcolm was always aware of his surroundings though.

"Very good" he spoke and caressed her face with a hand as he did. "I think I'll reward you for all the hard work so far. You can use one finger inside yourself, no more and don't you go using it on your clit either. You're not allowed to come until I do"

Glorious relief. Sam took her dripping hand away from his cock and slid it down between her legs as fast as she could, pushing her middle finger straight up inside herself and crooking it against her sopping wet walls. He was right, it wouldn't make her come, but it was touch and for now it was enough.

"Keep behaving so perfectly and I'll finish this by screwing you across the desk. I'll come in you, I'll fucking come in great heavy spurts in you and you'll love it." Sam whimpered, the mental image turning her on even further.

"Of course, you did still annoy me earlier, so I could just come now and leave you to tidy up unsatisfied"   
She tried to shake her head vehemently but he stopped her with his hand again. "It's an idea, though, in fact-" he then let out a long groan "-fuck I could come right now. I'm there pet, right on the edge". Sam slumped as he said this, bracing herself for the incoming disappointment of not being allowed to finish herself.

But he was never one to be predictable, and not willing to be a sadist today either. "Stop" he ordered and she released him, a small pop as she withdrew her mouth from around him. "Get up. Lean over the desk and spread those lovely legs of yours". Pulling her entirely ineffectual finger from inside herself she scrambled hurriedly to her feet and took up the position he wanted.

No warning was given when his thick length drove into her, but they both moaned as she took him all the way down. "So fucking wet." He started to thrust, "you have no shame do you? Bent over your boss' desk, your twat dripping like Niagra, taking my full fucking length so easily".

"No shame at all" she answered, and was rewarded for her admission by Malcolm speeding up his pace and force, driving in and out of her faster and harder.

It wasn't enough to make her come though, and he knew it. His breathing grew harder and laboured and small grunts came for his throat. He was close.

"Going to come soon" he spoke, "and so will you. I want to feel that hot wet cunt squeeze me and milk every last drop out of my cock"

"Touch me!" She pleaded and he made no move to. "Come, pet. Come for me" he whispered, she was right on the edge, just a touch was all she'd need.

"I can't!" She cried. "I want to, I need to but I can't, I just can't-". Malcolm sank his teeth viciously into her neck and suddenly she was.

It wasn't like any other orgasm she'd experienced. The pressure just built and built past her endurance and kept going, physically painful and then. Release. Glorious, powerful, shaking, release.

Sam fought not to scream as she convulsed in the throes of her orgasm, gritting her teeth against it. She was dimly aware of Malcolm's answering groan and the hard slap of his ejaculation jetting inside her.

Spent, she slumped forward and rested her head in her hands, Malcolm's chest a heavy weight on her back as he tried to regain his breath as well.

...

Once he'd pulled out of her, cleaned himself and then carefully wiped her down, he turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Woman, you'll be the fucking death of me". Grinning, she agreed.

He wasn't finished though. "But, don't touch my private shite again ye hear? Never again. Understood?"

She understood and they got dressed and left the office.

After all, she knew quite a few other ways to get him annoyed....


End file.
